Fantasies of the Heart
by Keyblade Hero Red
Summary: Despair. Regret. Envy. Emptiness. These four emotions are far more deadly than one would originally think. They can plant a seed of doubt that will sprout and grow into a deadly plant of self-destruction. Six friends will now have to work together to find these emotions and eliminate them from Pony's minds before it's too late... The wheel of destiny has been set into motion...


Fantasies of the Heart

((Authors note: Welcome! To the sequel that was requested so much, that I actually had to do three revisions of this story! But fear not, as I've finally found a plot that I really like and hope to see through to its end. As an apology for taking so darn long to actually make this, I will accept some OCs from you guys, as well as making the opening chapter long enough to set the stage, but not too long so that it grates at the onset. Regardless though, let's go through a quick history lesson before I do the whole R and R thing. First, this takes place almost a year[or two years depending on how you want to interpret the timeline] after Spike and Apple Bloom initially started dating. I say almost because the anniversary is an important part of the story. So yes, a few things have changed in this timeline, I won't spoil them all, but a certain spoiled brat isn't so spoiled, or bratty anymore. Which is a hint for a later chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to Read, Review, and leave and OC via PM if you'd like. Goodbye! Also please excuse grammatical errors found here! I'm still trying to get use to this new set up so sorry if there's little mistakes here and there, I hope it doesn't take away from the overall experience of the story! Oh, one last thing! Also please let me know if I should include the Spike/Apple Bloom perspective as well as the CMC/ Snips and Snails perspectives, I will make both sides of the story interesting and entertaining, like how I did the first story in the series. Let me know in the reviews!))

Chapter 1: Right Back At it Again

"And that class, is the theory of relativity!" Miss Cheerilee giggled to herself as she was given confused stares from the students that weren't paying attention at all. This included some ponies in the back, two out of the three Cutie Mark Crusaders, Snips, and Silver Spoon oddly enough. "No no, only joking, but next time try to pay attention to the whole lesson, okay students?"

The enigmatic teacher received a small "Yes Miss Cheerilee." From said students. Feeling good with that response, she dismissed the class for lunch, except one filly. "Apple Bloom, could you stay after class for a bit? I promise you're not in trouble at all."

Apple Bloom blinked. "Uh, sure thing Miss Cheerilee."

The two then waited for the rest of the class to leave and go enjoy their meals with their friends. Once everyone was gone, Cheerilee decided to speak. "Apple Bloom, your older sister recently told me that you had gotten yourself a 'special somepony' is this correct?" It seems she had learned this from Applejack, which meant that no matter what Apple Bloom would say, Applejack had already told her the truth, and there was no way around that.

So, Apple Bloom decided to just tell her the truth. "Um, not exactly a 'pony'." She paused, which caused a raised eyebrow from Cheerilee. "It's Spike, you know, Twilight's assistant?"

Cheerilee stood there for a few moments, just simply taking in the information that was given to her. It didn't take more than one minute for a grin to appear on the single teacher's face. "Oh, I see." She giggled. "This a joke, right? Rainbow Dash and Twilight must have put you up to this."

Apple Bloom shook her head, seeing no reason why she wouldn't believe her. "No, it's the truth. Spike an I have been dating for almost a year now."

Cheerilee's giggling slowly stopped once Apple Bloom's words fully sunk in. "I... you're not joking? You and Spike are really...?"

Apple Bloom simply nodded in response.

"Well..." Cheerilee shifted awkwardly. "Hmm... I guess teaching you about relationships would still work... it's just... The last time I had to give relationship advice between two different species was my junior homecoming when my friends Aile and Grey went with eachother. Grey was a nice Griffin boy though, he and Aile always had a thing going even before homecoming..."

"Uh..." Apple Bloom poked at Cheerilee. "What does this have to do with me?"

Cheerilee blinked out of her memories, luckily before they got sad. "Hmm? Oh, I guess I got lost in my younger years again..." she looked saddened by that though. "Look Apple, I guess all I need to say is; be careful, and try to take things slow. Alright?"

Apple Bloom nodded. "Sure thing Miss Cheerilee."

That title, _Miss_, to most it meant a stature of respect, but to Cheerilee... it meant loneliness, how she longed to be referred to as '_Mrs_.' She just wanted to have somepony that truly respected her and loved her. Too bad she thought she was already too old for any of that. Despite being still in her mid 20's to early 30's. What she would give to be young again...

"Hello?"

Again, the teacher was shaken out of her thoughts by the voice of the young Apple. "Oh sorry." Apologized Cheerilee, "I've been out of it today haven't I?"

Apple Bloom shook her head. "Uh no, you've been pretty much fine up until you held me in to talk about boys." She then had a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Oh... you're lonely huh?"

Cheerilee was taken a bit by surprise, never had she seen such a sympathetic look in the young Apple's face. "I... yes I suppose I am." She smiled softly. "I'll live with it though, I think I'm past the age when I'm supposed to be looking for somepony anyway..."

Apple Bloom smiled. "What do you mean? You're never too old for love, Cheerilee." She paused. "If you really could be young again, would you really take the chance?"

Miss Cheerilee was genuinely surprised at the amount of integrity Apple Bloom had now. "I... I guess so, yes I would." She giggled. "What a silly fantasy huh? I guess it'll only exist in my heart." Why was she tellong Apple Bloom all of this? She didn't question herself, she trusted all of her students, or at least most, to know her on a personal level. It seemed Apple Bloom had grown far more mature for her age and Cheerilee seemed to appreciate her.

Apple Bloom giggled before heading to the door of the classroom. "Life has a strange way of working out perfectly Miss Cheerilee."

Apple Bloom gave one last smile to Cheerilee before disappearing out the classroom. Leaving the teacher alone with just her desk, an apple, around fifteen or so chairs, and a quiet clock. "She's grown so much. They all have..." Cheerilee walked over to her desk in the corner and sat down, remaining quiet for a few minutes, letting all her years of teaching sink in.

"In the end, they learned the most from each other and through their bonds with others..." Cheerilee said out loud after a bit, quoting her younger self. "Wow... just look at me..." she said as she gazed into a small desk size mirror. "How do I do it?" She asked herself as she picked up the mirror. "On most days I'm fine and I can put on a happy face, but on days like these well..." a tear welled up in her eyes. "...I have to put on a mask..." a small tear fell onto her cheek. "Conceal don't feel..." she said, quoting something else from her life as she wiped the tear away

"Now..." she took out a metallic lunch pail, seemingly from her own childhood. "Its my lunch time too, I'd better not skip lunch like yesterday, don't want my stomach to hurt just because I decided to work through lunch again..." she giggled sadly and began eating.

- Earlier that morning-

A young purple dragon groaned in his sleep as he was plagued with another cryptic dream, they seemed to be much more recent as of late, because of factors currently unknown to the young drake...

"Again? That's the second time this month..." Spike said as he once again floated down onto a large stain glass platform. "What's the deal this time?" He looked around for anyone he knew, since they were usually standing somewhere nearby and had some type of seemingly nonsensical question in store for him.

This time, Cadence stood alone in the center of the platform, a small ray of light shining on her from the depths above. She didn't speak, nor did she move. She just stood there, waiting for Spike to approach her...

"Princess Cadence?" Spike said as he slowly walked up to her. "...There's something I need to hear, don't I?"

Cadence nodded slowly, as if she was floating in the water. _"Despair. Regret. Envy. Emptiness."_ She then smiled. "It is time you both faced your first test. These four emotions plague four different beings. Save them from their torment, less you take on the pain all yourself."

Spike was taken a bit back by this assignment. "I... what? How do we... how do we even find these... torn souls?" Those words, torn souls... They just found their way into Spike's tongue...

"Saving one soul will lead you to another." Cadence responded before beginning to fade away. "Now go, best hurry before Regret finishes her lessons..."

Spike reached out for her. "Wait! I still don't fully understand!"

It was too late for anymore questions, as Cadence had already begun floating upwards and finished fading away...

"No!" Spike leaped for her hoof...

CRASH

Spike groaned as he woke with his face buried deep into the oak wood floor next to his bed. "That was a rough landing..."

The drake slowly stood up and tiredly tossed his blanket back onto his bed. "Brush teeth..." He began repeating his morning routine in his head as he walked through the rest of his early morning slowly. The dream seeming to have a laggy effect on the young dragon. "Breakfast is done!" He called to Twilight as he served them both plates and sat down to quickly begin eating his. He had to hurry over to Apple Bloom's school, since he needed to get a head start on this 'Torn Souls' ordeal. "Morning Twilight, how did you sleep?" He told her as she groggily walked into the kitchen and sat down without making a sound.

Contrary to popular belief, Twilight was not an early morning person at all. Probably because of her extremely late night study events, sometimes they would even dragon on into the early morning. The really early mornings... Twilight was the type of Pony to wake up, slump down to the kitchen, eat breakfast, and then start getting ready for the day. Spike knew perfectly not to try and start any actual conversations with her, as she would simply just groan and nod, agreeing to whatever it is he would state. Which actually sometimes worked in his favor, as he was about to demonstrate...

"So Apple Bloom and I have to find five different ponies who's soul is all messed up and we have to save them." Spike told Twilight, already knowing exactly what her response will be.

"Good mmhmm..." the purple alicorn mumbled as she began to slowly chew her way through breakfast.

"So I'm gonna be out the whole day looking for a pony of 'Regret'. Alright?"

"Sure."

Spike smirked, he got what he wanted. "Okay, I'm leaving now, try to get some rest okay?"

"Mmhm..."

Spike chuckled and grabbed his things, a small backpack and minor supplies like snacks, bits and gems, and he headed for the door. "I'll be going now."

"Kay."

Spike chuckled as he closed the door behind him and looked onwards into the town. "Well, I guess it's the start of another adventure." He then took off in a jog towards Apple Bloom's school, expecting himself to arrive there sometime near her lunch, if he got there early he would just either join in on the class or wait outside until it was time for lunch, no big deal.

- -Intro theme: Brighter Side by SaGa-

Spike smiled as the sun broke through the partly cloudy sky as he made his way through Ponyville. He would say hi to the Ponies he knew as he passed them on his way, his bright mood evident in the way he walked with his held up high, a confident look on his face that looked like it would be impossible to falter. Not today, not never.

Spike slid underneath two worker ponies that were lifting a piece of furniture into the home of the recently moved in toy maker. Spike waved at them as he recovered from his slide in a 'Mega' fashion. He had temporarily forgotten the new mare's name though, but he'll take care of that later. As he recovered from his slide he continued running up until the first turn, down this street was the quickest way to the school, he would have to cut through the park but Spike didn't mind that one bit.

He dashed his way through the park and over the small bridge, stopping momentarily only because he saw something shining at the bottom of the lake. Deciding he didn't have time, he turned and kept going, promising himself that he would come back later to investigate it. Spike was almost clear of the park when he nearly ran into a young light pink pony with a purple mane. Thinking nothing of her at the moment, Spike kept on going, only waving and saying 'hi' as he passed by her. He knew he recognized her, but he just didn't have time too stop and make idle chat, it was nearly Apple Bloom's lunchtime.

Spike smiled triumphantly to himself as the schoolyard came into view. He didn't want to admit it, but he was glad he hadn't encountered Rarity on his trip over, as he still hasn't really talked to her all that much in the past month, everything was fine during most of the year he and Apple Bloom were dating, but then things just got quiet between them, oddly enough. Shaking himself out of his own thoughts though, Spike smiled when he realized he was only a couple minutes early, so he decided to walk over to the school and wait on a lunch table, saying hi to whomever custodian or such passed by him, as he knew most everyone in the school.

Spike tapped his claws on the table as the clock counted down. "Three... two... one..."

The bell rang.

Apple Bloom walked into the lunch room a tad bit later than everyone else. "Hey girls."

"What was that about?" Asked Scootaloo as she looked around the lunch room for their table.

"Just Miss Cheerilee talking to me about my thing with Spike."

"Really, you got 'the talk'?" Sweetie Belle chimed in as she walked over.

Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow. "What? No." She shook her head. "I guess she was just trying to get to the bottom of things, because apparently Rainbow Dash and Pinkie like to lie alot." She turned an eye toward Scootaloo, before realizing that she wasn't even paying attention to the conversation anymore. "What're you looking at?"

Scootaloo squinted her eyes at a purple figure sitting at a table with figures that looked like Snips and Snails. "Isn't that your boyfriend over there right now?"

"Hmm where?" Apple Bloom tried looking around as well.

"Over there with Snips and Snails."

Indeed, the figure waved at them and called them over via hand signals.

"Yep, that's Spike alright." Apple Bloom replied, her attitude instantly lifted as she and the other two Crusaders made their way over to the table filed with boys.

As they went over, they noticed Spike pull a quick smirk before hiding it away. Apple Bloom also noticed that Snails had his head down on the table, whimpering as if something was bothering him...

"Snips?" Scootaloo asked as she sat down.

Only sobs were heard, but it didn't sound completely genuine...

"Sniiips?" Sweetie Belle chimed in as she sat down next to Scootaloo.

Snips looked up, putting on the saddest face he could muster.

"What's the matter, Snips?" Apple Bloom asked as she sat next to Spike.

Snips didn't speak for a moment, still a saddened expression on his face. "Everything... everything is matter." He then smiled as if nothing happened. "Except for energy of course!"

Apple Bloom face-hoofed as the three boys just started cracking up, tearing up in laughter as the other two CMC members just stared dumbfounded.

"Come on? Wasn't that hilarious?" Spike managed to say in between bouts of laughter.

"...Riiight... so Spike. What are you even doing here?"

Spike cleared his throat before answering Apple Bloom. "Well uh... We've sorta got a small problem, nothing too big, it's just..." He thought for a moment. "Has Cheerilee seemed less... cheery recently? If you'll pardon the pun."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo just shrugged. Apple Bloom, on the other hand, actually nodded. "Yeah, she talked to me earlier about dating and when she mentioned her high school years it sounded like she really regretted something..."

Spike snapped his fingers. "Bingo. Regret."

"What does that have to do with..."

"Let me interrupt you there Scoots." Spike spoke as he smiled. "And let me tell you three about my most recent Dive dream." The three fillies got quiet as Spike retold his dream to them in every painstaking detail. He wanted to make sure he had to get it into their heads so that they wouldn't have to constantly ask him about it over and over again. "...Any questions?" He added as he finished.

"So... wait, despair, regret, envy, and emptiness?" Apple Bloom replied, seeing if she remembered the specifics correctly.

"And we have to find each one?" Scootaloo added.

"And help them out of their slump?" Sweetie Belle commented.

"Or else something will happen to you and Apple Bloom?" Snips spoke up.

Spike nodded, glad that they all understood him. "Yeah, pretty much. So I'm gonna need all of your guy's help. Okay?" He looked around the table.

"What can we do?" Snails finally spoke.

"I've got it." Apple Bloom smirked. "Me and Spike-"

"Spike and I"

Apple Bloom shot a glare at Sweetie before continuing. "Spike and I will help with Miss. Cheerilee's regret of not taking advantage of her age, while you 4 look for anypony else that show these kinds of emotions, alright?"

The others nodded before Spike spoke up again. "The easiest solution I see is just making her young again, but the hitches in that plan would be a few things: first, we'd need Zecora to whip up a potion, then Twilight to enchant the potion even more, and finally we'd also need to show Cheerilee that it's never too late. Probably with a catchy song or something." He chuckled.

"Okay!" Apple Bloom shot her hoof into the air happily. "That's the plan, we split up tonight, you guys go about normally while keeping an eye out for these ponies, while Spike and I will go into phase one of: Operation Regret-be-gone. Get that potion."

Snips, Snails, and the rest of the CMC saluted before taking out their lunches and beginning to eat.

"Alright Apple Bloom. I'll head over to Zecora's while you guys finish up school. Meet me at my home as soon as you get out, okay?" Spike said as he stood up.

"Got it." Apple Bloom replied with a smile. "Good luck." She kissed his cheek. Which awarded her with a few giggles and snickers from the rest of their group.

"See you all later!" Spike called as he left and passed by Silver Spoon. "Huh? No DT?" He said to her, but he didn't give her a chance to respond as he continued going and disappeared out the school doors.

"So, Snails." Scootaloo turned with a smirk. "What's this I hear between you and Silver Spoon?"

Spike was so glad Zecora gave him a path to follow last time he visited her.

The young dragon dashed through the forest, handling the normally difficult terrain with ease. He slid under bent trees, vaulted over fallen ones, and overall did an excellent job free running his way through the dense forestry. "Sometimes I still wonder how I managed to pick this free running stuff up so quickly!" He said as he vaulted over a rock and slid down the side of a tree that fell over a shift in the landscape.

Eventually, Spike found himself in front of Zecora's hut. Despite everything that could have or did change in the past year, Spike could always trust Zecora to keep her hut looking old and somewhat nostalgic. It seemed to be in exactly the same condition it was when he first met Zecora almost 3 years ago. "Zecora!" The young dragon called out as he knocked on the door.

The door eventually opened slowly, revealing a smiling zebra, obviously happy at the surprise visit. "Come in, come in quickly. Traveling the forest alone can be very risky."

Spike walked in and already noticed a fire underneath the pot. Was she expecting him? "Uh no, not really, thanks to the route you gave me." Spike chuckled. "Anyway Zecora, I have a request for a potion and I might be a bit stressed for time. Can you make a potion that reduces a pony's age?"

Zecora blinked, obviously a bit taken by surprise at his request.

"Please Zecora? I need it to help heal someone's Torn Soul..."

Zecora smiled and nodded. "Normally, this feat would be impossible and cause me to decline. But, as if by fate of your request, tonight the stars have aligned!"

"Sweet! So, when will you have it-"

Zecora was already rapidly at work, zooming around the hut, gathering different magical essences and putting them into the cauldron. Eventually, it began to change color with her stirring, and at last, it was left at an odd blue mixture. "It is done! With just a sip of the potion, she'll be young!" Zecora said as she put some in a glass bottle and handed it to Spike.

Spike had a glint in his eyes as he took the potion. "Thanks Zecora you're awesome!" He paused. "What's the catch for this potion?" He asked skeptically. "How does it wear off and such?"

Zecora smiled. "In three days, the stars will have un-aligned, so if she hasn't made up her mind, say goodbye to the young life." She walked over to the cauldron and doused the fire.

"Got it." Spike turned around and quickly left. "Thanks Zecora!" He couldn't help but think that something was up with the zebra today though... her rhymes seemed a bit out of the usual as well. "Oh well, can't dwell on that now." He told himself as he kept running.

Zecora waved goodbye to him before turning around and going back into her hut. She found her way to her bed, and collapsed in it, falling unconscious as a creature came out of her body. "Geez! I am so bad at the rhyming part!" Discord said out loud as he stretched his body. "Oh well, bottom line is; I got Spike the potion he needed to help the pony of regret. Sure, it may be bending the rules a bit, but chaotic beings must stick together! Poof!" He said as he disappeared.

First school, then a library. Not exactly how she thought her day would go.

Apple Bloom waited right outside Twilight's library for Spike. She had only just gotten there, so the boredom hadn't fully kicked in just yet. It was just her and her bow, waiting. Of course she could go inside, but then again Twilight was inside, and she was sure that Twilight wouldn't fully approve of just what they were trying to do.

"Messing with a pony's age can be a very serious thing Apple Bloom!" She imitated Twilight in a very serious tone, before giggling uncontrollably. "Oh yep. Just waitin for Spike... waiting for my boyfriend..." instead of saying coltfriend like most ponies would, Apple Bloom instead took to calling Spike her boyfriend, seeing it as a much more fitting title considering Spike wasn't a colt, but he was a boy. She also used the phrase 'special someone' rather than 'special somepony' because again, he wasn't a pony and the universal meaning was still there.

Eventually, Apple Bloom saw a purple figure running towards her, which managed to shake her out of her boredom induced thoughts. "Spike!" She called with a smile before getting up and walking up to him. "Did you get the potion?"

Spike smirked triumphantly before showing her the potion. "Got it right here! So, what's the plan? Pour it into one of her drinks?"

"Way ahead of you." Apple Bloom pulled out a plastic covered cup, normally used for gifting drinks or for beverages on the go. "This is filled with Grannie's pick-me-up cider."

Spike took the container. "Ah okay, so we pour the potion in here, then give it to her as a feel-better gift?"

"Yep!"

"Won't it affect the taste though? We don't want to get caught."

Apple Bloom shook her head. "It's Grannie's cider, you can't get rid of the taste no matter how hard you tried, Spike." She smiled and unscrewed the lid. "Alright, pour that baby in here."

Spike nodded and poured in half the potion. "That should do. Zecora and Twilight always tell me to never drink a whole potion, half is perfectly enough." He smiled before putting the potion away.

"Uh, why not just put the whole one in anyway?"

Spike shrugged. "I dunno, but if they both told me that, then there's got to be some truth to it, right?"

Apple Bloom blinked, unamused. "So... If they told you its a good idea to jump off a cliff...?"

"..."

"I'm just sayin."

"Completely unnecessary comment Apple Bloom."

Cheerilee was finally home.

The moderate cerise, or rather, violet color pony, had finally arrived in her home after another average school day.

"I'm home... empty house..." Cheerilee called out with a light giggle as she set her things down and went over to her kitchen. "Now let's see here..." she dived into her fridge. "Leftover spaghetti, spinach, a bit of pizza, a few cupcakes, hmm..." she gazed at her options. "...I guess I'm eating spaghetti." She set up the dish to be heated in her microwave before heading over to her leaving room. "It's always so clean in here, a stark contrast from the schoolyard."

Cheerilee sat on her small couch and was ready to turn on the T.V when there was a small knock, then her doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Cheerilee asked as she went over to the door, already hearing voiced she recognized.

"Wait, which one is it impolite to do after a certain time?"

"Well I knocked, so I'm sure it's the doorbell."

"No I think it was your knocking that's impolite."

"No the doorbell."

"Regardless you're my boyfriend so, take the blame for me?"

"...Fine."

Cheerilee giggled as she opened the door. "Hello Spike and Apple Bloom, what a pleasant surpise. What brings you two up here?" It's true, Cheerilee lived on a slightly higher part of town, geographically at least. It allowed her to see the schoolyard with her small telescope, keeping watch so nothing bad happens.

"Well Cheerilee, " Spike smiled. "Apple Bloom told me how you sounded a bit sad earlier today, so I suggested we bring you a special drink to help lift your spirits." He took out the cup. "May I present-"

"Granny Smith's patented 'get well soon' cider!" Apple Bloom chimed in with enthusiasm.

"That was my line..."

Cheerilee smiled softly at this surprise. "Oh really? For me?" She took the gift. "Thank you Apple Bloom, Spike. Please give my thanks to your grandmother as well."

Apple Bloom saluted. "You've got it! C'mon Spike!" She grabbed him by the shoulder and raced off, seeming to shout something akin to "Phase one complete!"

Cheerilee couldn't help but smile more as they sped off. "Young love..." she then felt a pang in her heart, a feeling of... hurt. What was it? Loneliness? No, she dealt with that without any trouble, what was it then...?

Shaking off the bad feeling in her heart, Cheerilee went back inside with her new drink in hand, closing the door behind her. "Now I just have to-" Ding! Her food had finished heating up, so Cheerilee didn't even have to finish her sentence as she went and grabbed herself her dinner. Setting up a plate for herself and began to eat quietly at her small kitchen table.

"Mmm. This drink is delightful." Cheerilee's eyes fluttered closed in relief. "This is exactly what I needed..." she had no idea how right she was when she had said those words...

The rest of her day went by uneventful, Cheerilee watched her shows, cleaned herself off in the washroom, laid down in her bed with a good book, and watched the nightly news, all snuggly and comfortable. "Today was quite the emotional ride..." she said to herself. "The ironic thing is, that I only have myself to blame for this. I didn't have to speak to Apple Bloom, nor did I have to tell the story of my old friends. But I felt like I had to, like I had something on my chest that I needed to just... let out." She yawned. "Strange... but no matter, tomorrow is..." she yawned again. "is a new day..." Cheerilee shut off her lamp and set her book down, falling asleep soundly and quietly...

She had no idea what tomorrow would bring, and how it would change her perspective on life...

**Darkness**, it covered the throne room like a blanket of peace and quiet. Some would think that darkness only exists to destroy, others know that it is a calm respite, away from all the responsibilities of light and day. A peaceful respite full of dreams, and nightmares.

"What was it that they say about dreams, dear Celestia?" Discord finally said as he stood on the large balcony overlooking the moon engulfed city of Canterlot. There was no malice in his voice, no joke full tone, no anger, no happiness... just... a question.

"That they always come true." Celestia replied, still siting in her throne, despite it being covered in darkness. There was no normal tone in her voice either. Just like Discord, her face showed extremely little emotion as she looked at his back.

Without turning around, Discord responded. "Yes that's right. All dreams come true... its such a shame though..." He reached up to the sky, from his perspective it seemed like his hand was bigger than the moon. "Nightmares count as dreams too." He closed his hand, almost like he could grab the moon itself.

"...a dream is about to come true."

Discord held his hands behind his back, still facing out into the city. "He's going to need my help."

"This time, it's not just him." Celestia replied. "Him and the girl have four other friends now."

Discord didn't respond for a moment. "Are they as foretold?"

Celestia looked straight forward at the darkness in the room. "They're young but they do show the right implications... but it may be too early to tell. Also we have more time than originally perceived..."

"Yes that is true... but tell me this." Discord turned slightly so that his face was covered in mostly darkness, his eye easily visible though.

"Are the Elements of Chaos ready yet?"


End file.
